Fighting the Battle Called Life
by charmedlover1114
Summary: Grams is dead, Prue now has custody of her three sisters. Read as the sisters face the world and try to overcome many problems. Life is a battle, and these sisters are in to win. All four sisters. Set in the teenage years. No magic. Tons of drama.
1. A Normal Morning at the Manor

Info:

Prue: 21, works at a museum, majors in history for school. Official guardian to her sisters.

Piper: 19, Works at a bank, majors in business for school.

Phoebe: 17, senior at high school.

Paige: 15, Freshman at high school.

A Normal Morning At The Manor.

Prue grunted as she awoke from the first peaceful slumber she had in days, she looked up at the clock which read 6:00AM, Prue got out of bed slowly, and walked into the bathroom, as she looked in the mirror she almost laughed at what she saw, her hair was a mess and she had huge bags under her eyes.

Prue, like she did every morning, began listing the things that needed to be done today,

Take a shower, get dressed, wake up Piper, make coffee, wake up Phoebe, wake up Paige, wake up Phoebe again, eat Pipers breakfast, wake up Phoebe again, drive Phoebe and Paige to school, Go to work, go home, eat dinner, argue with Phoebe about everything, go to bed, wake up and start all over again.

Yay! She thought to herself and she began with the first thing on her list.

* * *

Piper woke up to the sound of her alarm clock going off, she had set it to go off at six thirty the night before, but right now she wished she hadn't. She shut off the alarm and closed her eyes again, hoping to get a few more minutes of precious sleep.

"Piper, come on, time to get up!"

_Damit!_ Piper sighed and got out of bed, Prue always woke her up first because, she needed to make breakfast for everyone, not that she didn't love it, which she did, but on days like this she just wished that she didn't have to cook for her three sister, on days like this, she wished her Grams were still here.

Grams had passed a few weeks ago, and Prue gained custody of her, Phoebe and Paige. Things have been tough on everyone so Piper had been trying to help out as much as possible.

When Piper finished getting ready, it was seven fifteen. She hopped downstairs to the kitchen to find the familiar sight of Prue sitting at the counter, drinking coffee and reading the paper. Although, there were no sign of her younger sisters.

"Where are Phoebe and Paige?"

Prue turned her head at the sudden question, she had not seen Piper come in, "Paige is finishing up some homework upstairs, and Phoebe threw a pillow at my head when I tried to wake her up for the third time."

In response to what her sister had just said, Piper walked to the fridge and took out some supplies she needed for making pancakes.

"What time are you working until tonight?" Piper asked as she mixed the pancake mix.

Prue looked up from the article she was reading about a murder investigation, "My shift ends at six," Prue took a sip of her coffee than added, "I have to go work strait from Paige and Phoebe's school."

Piper poured some of the pancake mix into the pan and Prue watched as her as if she was doing rocket science. "Well I have an afternoon class, and I have a night shift at the bank," Prue nodded in approval, "I will try to pick up some groceries this morning and I will make something for you guys after I pick Phoebe and Paige up from school and before I leave for the bank," Prue nodded again and got up.

"I have to go wake…"

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?" came the yell from upstairs.

"Because I can!"

Prue and Piper exchanged nervous glances and both headed in the direction of the yelling.

"What is going on here?" Prue walked up to her two youngest sisters, Piper could be seen not far behind.

"Paige went to a party last night, and didn't get home until three,"

"Shut up Phoebe!" Paige snapped.

"She came home drunk and passed out on her bed,"

"Phoebe!" Paige snapped again, she felt like slapping her sister across the face.

"Ok enough!" Prue yelled, making all her sisters look at her, "Paige, is this true?"

"No," Paige replied hesitantly, Phoebe cut in immediately.

"Oh give it up Paige, she knows your lying,"

"Phoebe, how could you let this happen?" Prue snapped startling Phoebe.

"Me? I didn't do anything,"

"She is 15 years old Phoebe, how could you let her go to that party and get drunk?"

"Prue…" Piper warned appearing from behind her.

"I didn't _let_ her do anything," Phoebe defended, "_She _snuck out of the house, _she _went to the party, _she _got drunk, and _she _passed out on her bed."

"So you expect me to believe that you didn't know that your fifteen year old little sister was going to a party to get drunk?" Prue questioned.

Paige just watched the scene unfold, she was angry at Phoebe for ratting her out, but she didn't deserve to get yelled at by Prue, "She didn't know,"

This statement took back both Phoebe and Prue.

"What?" was all Prue could say.

Paige sighed and looked up at her big sister, Prue was a lot taller than Paige which made her a lot more intimidating, "Phoebe didn't know, she heard me sneak in, this morning and saw me pass out,"

"Paige, what the hell is the matter with you?" Prue snapped, "You can't go out and get drunk whenever you want! You're fifteen for gods sakes! It's illegal! Do you even understand what could have happened to you? How can you be so irresponsible?"

"Prue…" Piper warned again, Prue needed to calm down, when it came to drinking, Prue was very protective. Ever since she got attacked by her boyfriend when she herself was drunk at seventeen. Piper is the only one who knows.

Again Piper was ignored.

"Geez Prue, I know how to take care of myself!" Paige yelled, "I'm not a little kid,"

At that, Phoebe had to laugh, which got her a angry glare from Paige.

"Paige, you will not be going to anymore parties," Prue ordered harshly, and Phoebe almost smiled.

"You can't tell me what to do,"

"I just did!" Prue then turned to Phoebe, "And I don't need you," she pointed a finger at Phoebe, "acting like a little…" she hesitated, don't swear, she warned herself and tried to calm down, what Phoebe did was bitchy, but she was just looking out for Paige, "I know you mean well," Phoebe was confused by the calmness in Prue's voice, "but instead of getting your sister in trouble by telling on her, try keeping her out of trouble by stopping her from going to these parties,"

With that said, Prue walked away leaving Piper, Phoebe and Paige standing awkwardly in silence.

"Be down stairs in ten minutes, Prue will be waiting in the car," Piper ordered and exited in Prue's direction.

Phoebe and Paige glared at each other for a little while, then both stormed off in opposite directions.

* * *

**PLEASE READ!**

This chapter was kind of like a prologue, just to help you understand, the storyline a little more.

I have decided to post the first one or two more chapters for this story before I choose whether or not to continue it.

I have a few ideas for this story but I want to know what you guys think before I continue.

So **please** review with your thoughts about this story.

Usually I would continue it anyway, but school is starting up and I won't have that much free time on my hands, so I really need to know if it's worth continuing

Most of all though, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy my story.


	2. School, parties, and work

Info:

Prue: 21, works at a museum, majors in history for school. Official guardian to her sisters.

Piper: 19, Works at a bank, majors in business for school.

Phoebe: 17, senior at high school.

Paige: 15, Freshman at high school.

School, parties, and work.

Phoebe and Paige walked into school, well not together, Phoebe had insisted that Paige walk ten feet behind her, and Paige didn't argue because she was still mad at Phoebe for this morning.

Paige was suffering from a major hangover and Prue yelling at her this morning didn't help one bit.

She finally reached her locker, she went to put her books away when she felt someone put their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who,"

"Glenn, I am _not_ in the mood,"

"Come on Paige, don't be such a downer," Glenn teased finally taking his hands off of her eyes.

Paige turned to face him, his hair was nicely gelled so that it spiked up in the front, he wore a pair of jeans and green t-shirt that had 'goofballs rule!' written in big white letters in the front. Normally Paige would laugh at the stupid shirt, but today she just wasn't in the mood, "I don't understand," Paige pointed accusingly to Glenn, "You drank just as much as I did last night, how can you be so… perky?"

Glenn just laughed and took Paige's books out of her locker, Glenn had memorized her schedule, so he knew exactly what books to take, "It's called coffee,"

"Ya well, my sisters won't let me drink coffee," Paige pouted and closed her locker violently.

"That's why I don't have sisters," Glenn smiled and held out his arm, Paige smiled back, she could always count on Glenn to cheer her up, she put her arm through his and they began walking to math class.

* * *

Phoebe got into the school and turned around to see Paige already at her locker, talking to Glenn. Phoebe walked over to where her friends were blabbing about last nights party.

"Hey," Phoebe exclaimed to the group, she had a very interesting taste for friends. There was Kayla, she was the leader of the pack, the one who made the plans, and started the trends. Then there were her to followers, Vanessa and Janie, who were to stuck up to have their own personalities.

For the boys, there was Dylan, he was hot but he was also a jerk, he hit on Phoebe a lot, but he never got further then a kiss unless she was drunk.

Than there was Seth, he was cute, and mysterious, he was a few years older than the rest of the group, and if he actually cared about school, he would be in college by now. He _never _hit on Phoebe, and it killed her to know why. She always had a little crush on him, probably because he was off-limits, Prue would kill her if she ever dated him.

"Hey babe, missed you last night," Dylan grabbed Phoebe by her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I would say that I missed you to but I'd be lying," Phoebe pulled away in disgust.

"So feisty this morning," he teased, "I like it,"

"Keep it in your pants Dylan," Kayla joked, Vanessa and Janie laughed so hard Phoebe thought they might explode. "Why weren't you at the party last night?" Kayla asked in her, I told you to do something and you didn't do it tone, "I thought that you were going to meet us there,"

"Ya well I had other plans," She didn't, she just wasn't in the mood to go, she wasn't feeling well last night and just stayed home to watch tv.

"Well what about tonight?" Dylan proposed seductively, "Nick's having a party and everyone's going to be there."

"How about you?" Phoebe asked turning to Seth, Seth never answered to anyone, when he wanted to talk, that's when he would talk to you, but Phoebe liked to play with his limits.

"I might make an appearance," Seth answered as he lit up a smoke, "anyone?" he offered out his pack, Kayla took three and handed one to Vanessa and Janie and Dylan grabbed one too. Seth then passed out his lighter to the group and they all lit up.

Phoebe hesitated, she didn't really smoke, her and Paige would light up sometimes when they were stressed but that was it.

"Hey freebie, do you want one or not?"

"Shove it Dylan," Phoebe snapped, she hated being called by her nick name, she had been given it last year after she was caught under the bleachers going at it with her old boyfriend Jimmy who was now somewhere in New Jearsey, he moved last summer with his family so him and Phoebe broke up, Phoebe grabbed a cigarette and lit up.

"Phoebe, you gonna meet us there or are you gonna bail again?" Kayla asked, holding the lit cigarette in between her fingers.

Phoebe hesitated and thought to herself _Prue would never alow it, but she would probably be paying to much attention to Paige to notice. _"Ya i'll be there," Phoebe answered and she put the cigarrette in her mouth again.

The bell rang put the group still chatted, no one moved.

"What do you kids think you are doing," Phoebe turned to see the vice principal, standing before them. No one answered. "There is no smoking on school property, and you are all late for class," he scolded holding out his hand. The six teens all put out their cigarrettes and handed them to him, he closed his hand and continued his scolding, "Detention this friday, all of you," They all sighed and grunted, "Now get to class!" he then turned and stormed off.

"Hey kids, i'm the vice principal, I shower once a month and havn't had sex in 20 years" Dylan mocked in his best grown man voice.

The six laughed walked off in different directions to their classes, Phoebe was late again, but who really cared, it's only psychology, when would she ever use that?

* * *

Prue practically jumped out of her car and ran into the museum, she was late, again, and her boss was going to kill her. She got to her office just in time to pick up the ringing phone.

"Museum of modern art," she answered in her best _how can I help you_ tone.

"Prue?"

"Piper!" she scolded, she hated it when her sisters called her at work.

"Prue I'm sorry to call you at work, but um, I have a problem," Piper sounded guilty and nervous.

"What?"

"Um my midterm that was supposed to be tomorrow… It has been changed to this afternoon.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Prue but I can't miss this and someone has to pick up Phoebe and Paige, and watch them."

"Piper, my shift only ends at six," Prue stated as a mater-of-fact-ly.

"I know but this is my midterm, Prue, I can't miss it, please, please, please, please," Prue could almost picture Piper on her knees begging, Piper was so serious about school, Prue couldn't let her miss her midterm.

"Ok Piper, I will pick them up, and watch…"

"Miss Halliwell"

Prue turned to see her boss Mr. Herrington, leaning against the doorframe looking angry as ever.

"I gotta go, bye," Prue slammed the phone down and looked up at her boss, putting on a sweet smile.

"Social call?" he asked harshly.

"Mr. Herrington, you're looking marvelous today, did you lose weight," Prue complimented.

"You're late… again," He gave her a stern stare and she refused to meet his gaze.

"It's just that, I had to drive my sisters to school and we…"

"No excuses Prue, you've been late three times this week, it is unacceptable,"

"Yes sir, it uh, won't happen again," Prue hesitated, she still had to tell him that she had to leave early.

"It better not," he warned and took a step closer to her, "Now what is this about picking up your sisters from school?" Prue looked down at her shoes, "because that won't be possible, last time I checked, school ended _before _six o-clock."

"Mr. Herrington, I can't just make them walk home, plus Paige is grounded and I need to make sure…"

"Miss Halliwell, your shift ends at six, if you leave any earlier then I am afraid it will cost you your job," he warned and Prue tensed, she couldn't lose her job, she had to pay the bills, her sisters could walk home right? No, it would take hours, plus who knows what they will do tonight if someone isn't watching them.

"Their my sisters sir, I have to…" Prue tried to explain, but her boss just shook his head in disappointment.

"Pack up your things,"

"But Mr. Herrington…" Prue begged, getting up from her chair. She felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Miss Hallowell, pack up your things," he repeated, "If you are not committed to this job, than you don't deserve it." With that being said he walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Uhggg!" Prue fell back in her chair and put her head in her hands, the tears slowly falling down her face. Shit, shit, shit, shit! What was she going to do?

* * *

Well, there's chapter 2!

Review and tell me what you think.


	3. Party Pooper

Hey,

Sorry I havn't posted chapters for this story in a while, I have been busy with other fics. I just came up with a few ideas for this story but I will only continue it if I get enough reviews to tell me that you guys like it so please review.

Enjoy!

* * *

Party Pooper

Prue stopped her car in front of the school, and within 3 seconds, Paige was already opening the door.

"Well that was quick," Prue told her, she noticed how tired Paige looked and rolled her eyes, "not feeling well."

"No."

Ughhh…Prue was fed up with this, so she just sat there in silence for a while, thinking about what she would do about her being fired. She looked up in the mirror and noticed that Paige really wasn't looking great, so she fetched some Advil from her purse and handed two pills to Paige.

"Here"

Paige raised and eyebrow and just stared at the pills.

"There Advil, now take them." Paige sighed and took the pills, washing them down with some water.

That was when Phoebe opened the front door and sat down, without a word. 'This is going to be the best night ever' Prue told herself sarcastically and stepped on the gas.

When Prue had stopped at a red light, Phoebe decided it was the best time to ask her.

"Prue? Can I go out tonight?"

"Where?" Prue asked, not turning her eyes away from the road.

"A party," Phoebe replied.

"Will there be drinking at this party?"

"Yes," Paige chimed in from the backseat, Phoebe glared at her.

"Than no you can't go," Prue informed firmly.

"Come on Prue, I'm seventeen, you can't tell me where or where not to go." Phoebe argued, Prue stepped on the gas as the light turned green.

"As far as I'm concerned Phoebe, I have custody of you, and I also know that drinking at your age is illegal, so yes I can and will tell you where or where not to go."

Phoebe just fell back against her chair with a loud sigh, Paige smirked in the back of the car.

"Wipe that look off you're face, Paige." Prue ordered and Paige looked down at her shoes.

When they got home, Phoebe stomped her way up the stairs and slammed her door closed. Paige just waited a few seconds before she too went up to her room. Prue sighed and sat down at the kitchen table and began reading the 'job' section of the news paper.

Paige plopped down on her bed and just closed her eyes, she had heard about tonight's party but honestly she really didn't feel like going, she felt sick and gross. She knew Phoebe would be going, no matter what Prue would say, Phoebe did what she wanted when she wanted to.

Suddenly, the door to Paige's room slammed open revealing Phoebe, who was wearing leather pants and a very revealing top.

"I need you to cover for me."

"Just put on a sweater or something," Paige joked, wide eying her sisters revealed chest.

"Ha ha, very funny," Phoebe fake smiled, "I meant with Prue."

"After what you did this morning, in your dreams," Paige scoffed.

"Hey, I did that to protect you, I'm your older sister, I don't need protection," Phoebe argued.

"Well sometimes you do, Phoebe, going to that party will just get you into trouble with the law and with Prue," Paige told her, "like the grounding I got, times ten."

"I can handle Prue, the point is that I need you to distract her, while I get outta here," Phoebe began searching through Paige's make up kit, "where's your lip stick, I'm all out."

Paige just scoffed again, "unbelievable, you rat me out and expect me to cover for you?" Phoebe nodded, "Prue!" Paige began calling but Phoebe quickly put her hand to cover Paige's mouth.

"Keep talking and I'll tell Prue about the time, you ditched school to go get drunk with Glenn and make out in the park," Phoebe took her hand from her little sisters mouth.

Paige just glared at her, "your a bitch, you know that?"

"So are you now will you do this or will Prue be sending you off to boarding school?"

"Fine, just hurry up, I don't want to be anywhere near Prue tonight," Paige sighed, and Phoebe hugged her.

"Thanks sis, I owe you one."

"Ya, ya," Paige waved her off and Phoebe ran out of the room, Paige then headed downstairs.

As she peaked into the kitchen she noticed Prue sitting at the table, with her head in her hands, it looked almost as though she had been crying, but she was looking down so Paige wasn't sure.

"Prue?"

Prue flipped the page of the newspaper she had been reading so it was now in the obituary section, turned around, wiped her eyes with her sleeves and looked back at Paige, "uh, what's up?"

Paige was a little concerned by the tears she had seen in her eldest sisters eyes, Prue hardly ever cried, at least not in front of her.

"You ok?"

Prue just looked around, thinking of a cover, she then looked down at the obituaries, "ya, just this 3 year old died in a hit and run yesterday, really sad."

Paige knew Prue was lying but changed the subject anyway, "so, what's for dinner?" Prue looked up at her weirdly, "I just thought cause, Piper isn't here so what are we going to eat?"

"Piper will be home in time to make dinner, now what's really up?"

"Nothings up, can't I ask my eldest sister a simple question without something being up?" Paige asked innocently.

Prue shook her head and got up from the table, suddenly realizing what this was about, Prue had gotten Piper to do this to Grams for her loads of times when she was seventeen.

She began heading up the stairs and Paige followed her, "I should have realized what you were doing right when you walked in." She ran up and opened Phoebes bed room door but found the room empty, Paige followed behind as Prue checked all the other bedrooms and bathrooms but with no luck.

"Damit!" Prue yelled at her sister, "she went to that dam party, where is it?"

Paige shrugged, "how should I know?"

"Oh don't give me that crap Paige, you know where the party is now tell me before you get into more trouble than you are already in," Prue ordered harshly. Paige stepped back and sighed.

"It's at Henry's house."

"Henry? As in, my old boyfriend Henry?" Prue asked angrily.

Paige nodded, "he has a little brother Kevin, he threw the party."

Prue almost growled, and began heading downstairs, Paige followed again.

"I think you should let me get her," Paige tried but Prue turned around and waved her finger.

"Ya right, nice try, you're staying right here."

Paige put her hands on her hips stubbornly, "Well I don't think you should go get her, chances are, she isn't even there anymore, she probably went off somewhere with her friends," Prue raised an eyebrow. "Plus, if you do find her, she's just going to run and then she will do something she knows will piss you off, so you would just be making it worse."

Prue just laughed mockingly, "again, nice try, but I'm going to find her and carry her by her hair if I have to."

"Well what about me? You can't leave me here all alone now can ya?" Prue sighed angrily.

"Damit," she muttered to herself, "get upstairs, now!" she ordered and Paige retreated to her room, while Prue just sat on the living room couch. She was angry at Phoebe and a little concerned, as she sat there and thought about the days events. "God this day sucks," she said as she fell back to the couch.

* * *

Please, please, please, please, please, please review!


	4. The Arrest

**PLEASE READ!**

Ok here is the next chapter, some of the things might not make sense to you, I don't really know what happens when a minor gets arrested so i kinda made it up, I over exagerated the bail, alot, I know but it helped with the story so I did it, so no bad comments please.

Anyway, please review and enjoy!

* * *

The Arrest

Phoebe was dancing with Dylan, she was drunk and was having a great time, Dylan leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away, she was drunk but not that drunk. When the song ended, Dylan took Phoebe's arm and brought her to where, the rest of the group was waiting.

"What's going on guys?" Phoebe asked her friends who just smirked at her.

"We are going to go have some fun," Kayla told her and pulled her outside while the rest of the group followed.

"What kinda funnnn?" Phoebe asked them excitedly.

"Were going to sneak into the vice principals office and ransack the place," Dylan answered and high fived Seth.

"I dunno guys, we might get caught and my sis…"

"Oh c'mon Halliwell, don't be such a sucker, we won't get caught," Dylan announced, Phoebe just looked at him.

"I don't think so guys," Phoebe began walking away but was stopped by Seth.

"No Halliwell, you're coming with us," he sneered and kissed her hard on the mouth. Than he pulled her into his car while everyone else followed. Dylan kept giving Phoebe more bears so by the time they got to the school, she was wasted.

"Let's do this thing!" Dylan yelled as he stepped out of the car harshly. Seth got out from the drivers seat and went to get Phoebe who was lying face down on the seats.

"Let's go hot stuff," he kissed her and she opened her eyes, smiling.

"Hey Sethy, come sit," she patted down the seat next to her and Seth rolled his eyes.

"No, lets go," he pulled her out of the car by her arm, then he looked to Kayla who was holding two bottle of spray paint, she handed one to Janie and the other to Vanessa, while she grabbed another one from the car for herself.

"You got everything?" Seth whispered as he held Phoebe up. Kayla nodded and looked to Dylan who was grabbing a bat from the car.

"Let's go," Seth announced and pulled Phoebe into the school, she didn't fight it, she was way to tired.

The rest of the gang followed behind until they reached the Vice principals window. Seth boosted Phoebe up, and pushed her in, while he did the same thing with Kayla, Vanessa, and Janie who all pulled out there spray paint bottles and began their work. Dylan was pulled up next and he helped Seth get in to.

Phoebe just leaned against the wall and closed her eyes shut, Dylan began whacking the huge desk that was in the middle of the room while Seth took out folders of paper and ripped them to shreds.

"C'mon Halliwell, get to work," Dylan called as he picked her up off the floor. Phoebe put her hand to her mouth, feeling sudden nausea wash through her, Dylan noticed this and put her back down in disgust.

Phoebe ran over to the garbage can and pucked her guts out, Kayla turned to her, she looked utterly disgusted. Then before anyone could do anything, Phoebe passed out onto the floor.

"That. Is. Gross." She stated and then continued her spray painting, Seth just rolled his eyes and continued to shred while Dylan continued whacking the pieces of furniture with his metal bat.

That's when they heard the sirens, they were right outside of the school, at least three police cars.

* * *

Prue was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a book for school when the phone rang.

"Hello," Prue's eyes widened, "she what?" Paige got up from the living room couch and walked up to Prue.

"What's going on?" she whispered, Prue just waved her off.

"Umm, yes I will be right there." Prue hung up the phone and ran to get her car keys, "C'mon Paige."

"What's going on? Where are we going?" Paige asked as she picked up her jacket.

"Phoebe's in jail." Paige's eyes widened and she followed Prue into the car.

Prue walked into the police station with Paige beside her, she was furious at Phoebe for being so stupid but she was also nervous, Phoebe might be in real trouble this time, trouble that Prue can't get her out of.

They reached the front desk and a women who looked to be in her fifties looked up at the two girls, "may I help you?"

"Yah, Phoebe Halliwell?" Prue asked. "I'm her guardian, and this is my little sister."

The lady eyed them for a moment before responding, "yes, right through there," she pointed to a hall.

"Thanks," Prue told her, "is there somewhere safe where my little sister could stay?"

"No, Prue, I don't need to be babysat," Paige argued.

"Paige," Prue warned, "don't argue with me, not now." Prue turned back to face the lady.

"She is safe right here, you may come get her when you are finished," the lady informed and Prue nodded. Paige just stood there for a moment but with a sigh went to go sit on the bench, she did not want to get into an argument with Prue right now.

Prue walked through the hallway and she reached a little room, there was just a table and a few chairs in the room, they were an ugly shade of grey. Prue just sat down at one and waited.

After a few minutes, a cop walked in."Are you Prudence Halliwell?" he asked.

Prue nodded. The cop sat down.

"Your sister was charged for underage drinking, and breaking an entering," the officer explained and Prue felt more anger towards her sister. "She was caught vandalizing school property in a Vice principals office with a couple of friends. Your seventeen year old sister has been drinking."

Prue swallowed the sudden urge to yell and just turned back to the officer, "what is she being charged with?"

The officer took a deep breath, "well I can't say what her Vice principal will do, and this will defiantly give her a record but because she is a minor, she can leave if you pay the fine."

Prue gulped, today, her and money were not very good friends, "how much?"

"Bail for underage drinking would cost about five hundred, but the breaking an entering adds about a seven hundred and fifty." Prue gasped, that was a lot of money, she couldn't pay that, not without making adjustments.

"And um, what happens if I can't pay it?" Prue asked, a little ashamed.

"Then she will remain here, for a few nights."

Prue could not let that happen, Phoebe may deserve to be punished, but night's in jail? That's too much.

"Ok, I'll pay."

The officer nodded, "ok, sign here miss," he pulled out a paper and a check, Prue signed them and the officer got up.

"Ok, wait here, I will bring you your sister." Prue nodded and the officer walked out. Prue put her head in her hands, 'I have no job, My sister is in jail and I just spent over a thousand dollars to get her out.'

"Worst. Night. Ever." Prue told herself.

After about five minutes, the door to the small room opened, revealing the officer with Phoebe, Prue studied her younger sister, her eyes were red, from drinking of from crying, Prue wasn't sure but she had the feeling it was both.

"Your free to go, Miss Halliwell," Prue got up from the chair, grabbed Phoebes arm and pulled her out of the room.

"Prue…" Phoebe tried, tears in her eyes.

"Don't," Prue warned harshly, "don't talk to me." Phoebe looked down again, letting the tears fall.

Paige saw the figures of her older sisters emerge from the hallway and got up from her chair.

"What happened? What's going on?"

Prue just glared at Phoebe then back at Paige, "were going home," was all she said and Paige noticed the tone of her voice, it was pure anger. Prue pulled Phoebe out the door and Paige followed them to the car. 'It's going to be a long night' she told herself.

* * *

Like I said, the bail was overexagerated, but this will stur up some financial problems for Prue which makes the story more interesting.

Please Review, and thx for reading!


	5. Everything Will Be Ok, Not

Ok, here is the next chapter, Please please, please, please, please review.

Enjoy!

* * *

Everything Will Be Ok, Not.

The car ride went by in silence, and it was only when they walked into the Victorian mansion that Prue spoke.

"Paige, go to your room," she ordered calmly.

"But…"

"Paige!" Prue yelled and Paige ran up to her room, no questions asked.

Phoebe went to go sit at the bottom step, she was way to tired to stand, "Prue…"

"Phoebe, don't talk to me right now," Prue ordered harshly, Phoebe looked down, "Go to your room, we will talk about this in the morning."

With a sigh, Phoebe got up and headed to her room. Prue put her head in her hands and sighed, she looked to her side and noticed that she had a message on the answering machine. 'Probably Piper' she told herself as she pressed the button.

"Hello, my this is Vive principal Berns, I would like to meet with Prue Halliwell concerning her younger sister, Phoebe. I would like to see her and Phoebe tomorrow at 1:30 in my office. And I would also like to say that I would not like to see Phoebe in school tomorrow, Thank you."

Prue sighed and deleted the message, and that's when Piper walked through the door.

"I'm home!" she called then noticed Prue, "hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, how'd your mid term go?" Prue asked, unenthusiastically.

"Great! I think I aced it," Piper smiled.

"Great," Prue put on a fake smile.

"So what do my sisters want for dinner?" she walked into the kitchen and Prue followed, "I'm in a cooking mood."

"Just make anything, I'm not hungry and I don't think Phoebe will be eating, so that leaves you and Paige." Piper looked at her curiously, "and I don't want Phoebe or Paige leaving their rooms so you can bring it up there."

"Prue what happened?" Piper asked setting her books down onto the table, "did you and Phoebe get into a fight?"

Prue shook her head, "no, look if I talk about it now, I will just end up saying something to you that I will regret so please, don't talk to me," with that, Prue raced up the stairs and a few seconds later, Piper heard the door slam shut.

Piper ran upstairs and knocked on Paige's door, "Paige, I need to talk to you."

"Piper?"

"Ya, can I come in?"

"Ya, ok."

Piper opened the door to find Paige sitting on her bed, Piper closed the door and sat down next to her.

"What happened?"

Paige sighed, "Phoebe got arrested."

"What!" Pipers mouth flew open in shock, "for what?"

"I don't know, my guess is she was drunk, but there must be something else, Prue wouldn't be acting this way if it was just underage drinking," Paige explained.

Piper just shook her head, "look, I have to talk to Prue," she got up from the couch, "are you hungry?" Paige shook her head. "Ok well…do your homework or something." Piper then left the room and headed to Prue's closed door.

"Prue, can I come in?" Piper asked as she knocked.

"No," Prue answered firmly but Piper could hear the sadness in Prue's voice.

"Prue, she is my sister too now I'm coming in, because you're going to tell me what's going on."

"No."

Piper had enough she opened the door, walked in, and slammed it shut. Prue sat up from her bed in frustration, "the door was closed for a reason."

"I don't care Prue, when something concerns our sister, you can't just leave me out of it," Piper sat down on the bed next to her.

"How could she be so stupid?" Prue complained, holding back the tears.

"What did she do?"

"She broke into school drunk, and messed up the vice principals office with a couple of her party pals," Prue spat, "she snuck out of the house to get arrested!"

Piper was dumbfounded, Phoebe had gone too far this time, "how did you get her out?"

"Money Piper, a lot of money," Prue answered.

"How much?"

"a lot," Prue spat.

"Prue I am helping with the financial stuff too, I need to know!" Piper yelled, she was fed up with this crap.

"Fine Piper, you want to know?" Prue asked harshly, "1250$" Pipers mouth hung open again.

"Well, um…ok, well I get my pay check in a few days and you'll be getting yours too, and, we can handle this," Piper then noticed the look on Prue's face, "there's something else."

"I lost my job Piper! There I said it," Prue finally let the tears fall.

"What? How?" Piper couldn't take any more surprises today.

"Because I had to leave and pick up my sisters, G-d Piper we can't even leave a 15 and 17 year old alone for one night!" Prue yelled.

"This is all my fault, I made you leave work, you told me you couldn't," Piper felt tears in her own eyes. Prue sighed, she knew Piper would blame herself.

"No Piper! Don't you get it! It's not your fault, it's their faults, why do they have to be so irresponsible?"

"It's hard for them…"

"It's hard for them? It's hard for me, I have to deal with all this, because mom and grams died and Victor is off doing g-d knows what! I have to handle everything! Heck this isn't fair for you either, neither of us should have to deal with this!"

"Prue, calm down," Piper grabbed Prue's shoulders, "we will get through this, you and me, we will be fine, now just go to sleep and we will solve everything tomorrow."

Prue just nodded and Piper got up and left the room. She wiped her tears away and walked into her own room, she got into her pajamas and jumped into bed praying that everything will be ok, although she knew it wouldn't.

* * *

Well that was the chapter, I have run out of things to say at the end so just please review and thx for reading.


End file.
